


Monster Party

by mongoose_bite



Series: Dyce the Incredibly Easy Breton [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Vilkas does not think much of the recruit Farkas dragged in, even if he is the life of the party. When he catches him stealing, Vilkas decides he’s earned a traditional Companions punishment; the Monster Party. Said recruit wholeheartedly agrees; he loves parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Party

Vilkas winced as Dyce made a brave attempt to hit a high note. The Nord was sitting down the furthest end of the table, trying to ignore the noise that was being generated by the Breton’s performance. Dyce had arrived as he usually did, without warning and without having done any of the tasks he’d been set. This time he’d claimed he’d become a bard, and was keen to give a performance.

Vilkas _liked_ singing, he could listen to real bards for hours. Dyce just made him want to cover his ears and and apologise to his ancestors for the crimes being perpetrated against their traditional songs.

He could tell Farkas was looking at him with that worried expression which meant he thought he’d done something wrong.

“Well, this is a first for the Companions,” he said finally. “We’ve never had a jester before.”

Farkas grinned. Apparently he found Dyce funny. “Yeah.” And he wasn’t alone, because Dyce ended the song with a strangled squeak and got laughter and applause for his troubles.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Vilkas said, staring into his ale.

“What’s wrong with him?” Farkas asked. Dyce had been his first recruit, and sometimes he clucked after him like a mother hen.

“Well for a start he never does any actual work around here. Not without being reminded. He only shows up when he feels like having a party.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Vilkas just shook his head. It didn’t help that Dyce flirted with everything that moved. He’d even heard the cleaning lady cackling with glee as he handed her over-dramatic compliments.

And Vilkas hadn’t seen it fast enough. He’d duelled Dyce when he’d first applied to join, and for a few minutes he’d been thrown completely off-balance and Dyce had got the better of him with little more than a teasing smile and a knowing look. Only later did he realise that Dyce treated almost everyone with the same kind of playful attitude. Vilkas had vowed not be taken in again. He felt like he’d been taken for a fool.

More worryingly, and he wasn’t going to share his suspicions with Farkas, things tended to go missing when Dyce was around Jorrvaskr.

Someone with a modicum of skill got up to sing and Ria swatted at Dyce’s arse as he resumed his seat. He dodged out of the way and grinned. Vilkas scowled and stood up. He was going to bed.

No one tried terribly hard to stop him and when he woke up hours later Jorrvaskr was quiet. Vilkas was trying to work out if it was worth getting up and having a drink, or just rolling over and going back to sleep when he heard a faint clink from somewhere outside his room.

Vilkas was not a quiet man. In fact, there weren’t many quiet men in Jorrvaskr at all, but without his armour he managed to get out of bed and gently lift the sword off the weapon rack.

A creak of wood, like someone swinging a cupboard door open. So he hadn’t imagined it.

He eased his door open and stuck his head out into the corridor. Dyce was rifling through the contents of a side table, quickly and efficiently. He put everything back where it had been originally, closed the door and drifted further into Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas had seen enough. He strode out of his room, and Dyce started in surprise, although he didn’t run. Vilkas didn’t stop until the Breton was within arm’s reach, and then he reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

“Got you. Thief.”

He was looking at him with that smile again. “Okay, you got me. I’m sorry. You can have it back.”

“Not this time,” Vilkas raised his voice. “We have a thief! Rouse yourselves!” He kept a firm grip on Dyce’s collar as the Companions tumbled out of their rooms, most clutching weapons and in various states of undress.

“What are you doing?” Farkas asked.

“Teaching some lessons,” Vilkas replied. “So, Dyce, I think you need to learn to show some respect to your fellow Companions. A traditional punishment is in order.”

“Ooh.” Aela raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t had one of those in a while. I didn’t think you approved, Vilkas.”

“I can make an exception,” he growled. “You have a choice, Dyce. You can leave this place and never return, or you can attend a monster party.” At those words sleepy eyes widened and a fission of excitement charged the room.

Everyone looked at Dyce, his collar still clutched in Vilkas’s meaty fist.

“Uh,” he said. “What’s a monster party?”

“It’s like this,” Athis said, draping an arm across Dyce’s shoulders. “We all get to fuck you until we’re done fucking.”

Dyce blinked. “Are you serious?” A slow smile spread across his face. “I do love a good party.”

Aela laughed, “Well, light some lamps, stoke the fire, fetch some rope.” She winked at Vilkas, “You want him first? You caught him.”

Vilkas scowled. This wasn’t quite going as expected, and it didn’t help that Dyce was looking at him expectantly, one might almost say hopefully. He let him go and shoved him away.

“I’m not playing,” he growled. “You pups have fun.”

“Then why are you even doing this?” Farkas hurried after him, Aela watching them go with a bemused expression.

~~~  
Dyce looked around the room. As much as he would have liked to see more of the twins, he had to admit, he probably had his hands, and who knew what else, full with the remaining six Companions.

Challenge accepted.

“So who’s first?” he asked.

“I think we should just all dive in,” Njada said. She’d been sleeping in her underclothes and she tore the strip of cloth around her chest up over her head. Dyce was not given much opportunity to admire the skin beneath it, no sooner had he looked down she put her hand under his chin and kissed him.

“Hey,” Torvar yanked them apart. “You can’t just make out with him, we all get a go.” With rather clumsy fingers he started undoing Dyce’s jacket.

“I’ve got an idea,” Ria said. “Let’s play pass the parcel. He needs unwrapping.”

There was general agreement at this idea, and a space was cleared near the firepit in the center of Jorrrvaskr’s dining hall. Only Skjor didn’t participate. The scarred Nord, who apparently slept entirely naked, simply sat down with a drink to watch, for now at least.

Torvar finally, triumphantly pulled Dyce free of his jacket, and tossed it out of the way. Dyce suppressed a shiver as the cold air bit into his skin. He didn’t think he’d be cold for long, however, not with the hungry looks he was getting.

The companions clustered around him, turning him this way and that, hands tugging at his belt, his undershirt, his hair, his hands. Dyce stumbled, as he was passed from one person to the next, touched and pinched. Aela twisted his left nipple, Athis grabbed his arse and squeezed, Ria poked his ribs and tickled him, and by the time they brought him to a halt so they could yank off his pants, he was breathing hard, and slightly dizzy.

And somewhat aroused.

He wasn’t the only one. Sleeping clothes were discarded and he stared in appreciation at the muscled warriors on display before him. This was the best punishment ever.

“Get him on his knees,” Torvar suggested.

“I’m not just going to sit around and watch while you fuck him,” Ria objected.

“I can do both?” Dyce suggested helpfully. His answer came in the form of Njada, who grabbed the back of his neck, and kicked the back of his knee, forcing him down on all fours. Ria grinned and wriggled her way underneath him, apparently delighted to be first.

She wrapped her legs around his hips briefly, and Torvar pushed her down again, “Your feet are getting in my way.”

Dyce was staring down at the Imperial; as she smiled up at him with an impish expression.

“I’ve never been to a monster party before,” she confided. Athis was kneeling behind Dyce, presumably preparing himself.

“I’ll do my best to make it memorable,” Dyce promised. Ria touched him, stroking his sides, and squeezing his shoulders before almost shyly reaching down and weighing his cock in her hand.

Without warning someone tangled their fingers in Dyce’s hair and yanked his head back. Aela. “Don’t come, do you understand?” she ordered. “You’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Yes.” Dyce said.

Aela released him and stood up, “Well, have at it then.”

Torvar was not big, but he was insistent. No sooner had Dyce made himself comfortable around the Nord’s cock then he’d withdrawn almost to the tip before slamming his hips forward again. Ria didn’t seem to mind. She’d wrapped her arms around Dyce’s neck and her generous breasts bounced every time Torvar drove Dyce into her.

Something warm and slick was pressed to Dyce’s cheek. He turned his head to see Athis on his knees, his cock in hand. Dyce didn’t need to be told; he turned his head and opened his mouth, and Athis groaned as Dyce took him in his mouth and sucked.

“That’s,” Ria panted. “A nice view.”

“She’s got them all to herself,” Njada said. Dyce dropped his jaw as Athis’s cock was pulled from his mouth. Njada practically tackled Athis to the ground. “Fuck me, you little bastard,” she said, straddling him.

Dyce looked down at Ria, “I thought they didn’t get along.”

“What happens at the monster party stays at the monster party,” Aela replied. “He had the right idea, however.” She grabbed Dyce’s hair again and he looked up at her lithe, tanned form as she knelt, on leg on either side of Ria’s head. She mashed Dyce’s face against her tawny curls, already wet with anticipation, and Dyce closed his eyes and lashed at her with his tongue.

This was all too much. He found himself fighting not to come, counting backwards in his head as Ria writhed and moaned beneath him and Torvar slapped and squeezed his arse, still fucking him like it was his last night on Tamriel.

Njada and Athis were exchanging increasingly loud and incoherent insults and probably a fair amount of spit as well. Dyce could occasionally feel them moving next to him.

Ria arched up against Dyce and cried out, and it was almost a relief when she allowed him to pull himself free, long, breathless moments later. Dyce whimpered against Aela’s sex. His neck and tongue were getting sore, but Aela’s hand was still firmly on the back of his head.

Torvar grunted and Dyce felt his beard rasp on his back as he curled around him, rutting him once, twice more before he groaned and relaxed.

“Is he any good?” Njada asked breathlessly, still straddling Athis.

“Mm. Not bad,” Aela said.

“I want a go.”

“You stone cold bitch!” Athis snarled as Njada got to her feet. She laughed. “Sorry, boy.”

Aela released Dyce’s head and stepped away; Dyce honestly wasn’t sure if she’d come or not, and at that moment he didn’t care. His knees were aching from the hard stone floor, and his cock was aching for about a dozen good reasons and he toppled onto his side.

Skjor was still sitting at the table, his cock jutting proudly and gleaming with moisture. Dyce caught his eye, but he didn’t move or acknowledge him; he just watched for now.

Athis sat up, still scowling. Dyce suspected the Dunmer was feeling just as frustrated as he was. Before Njada could get her go, he scrambled over to Dyce, rolled him onto his back and sat astride his chest, his cock pointing accusingly at Dyce’s face.

“Finish it,” he said. “Go on.”

Dyce reached up and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to his mouth. He could taste Njada on Athis’s cock as he licked and nibbled.

“Oh you’re really missing out,” Athis said smugly, stroking Dyce’s hair.

Dyce shuddered and jerked as he felt someone join Athis in sitting on him, this time on his hips.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” It was Njada’s voice he heard, and probably Njada’s hands which touched his cock, holding it steady, guiding it into a wet and ready cunt.

Athis was going to say something, but Dyce increased his pace, and his words became lost as he bucked against Dyce’s lips. When he came he came down the back of Dyce’s throat, and across his cheek and Dyce was pretty sure he’d got some in his hair as well.

Dyce licked his lips, “You’ve got a talent, mate.”

Athis chuckled, and Dyce could breath again as he crawled off him. And Dyce needed every breath. Njada smeared Athis’s come across his face as she rode him harder, and Dyce knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Firelight gleamed off her skin, and Dyce bucked his hips up, making her yelp and gasp.

“Yes, yes yes yes,” she raked her fingernails down his chest and Dyce spasmed, desperate and hard and her eyes widened as she felt him come and her lips parted and she moaned, riding him, milking him dry.

Silence fell. No, not quite silence. As Dyce steadied his breathing he could hear little sounds coming from underneath a table, and when he lifted his head he saw Aela and Ria coiled around each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the party.

“Chicks, huh?” Torvar said. He was sprawled on a chair, drink in hand. “They’ll kill you if you’re not careful; sheer exhaustion.”

Dyce didn’t move from his position on the floor; he was tired. “Have they held a monster party for you as well?”

“Yeah, I got home from a bender one time and threw up in Aela’s boots.”

“They held a monster party just for that?”

“Well,” he took a drink, “I might have accidentally sold some armour I thought was mine as well. Little things. It adds up.”

“So is it over?” Dyce asked.

Njada laughed, “Not even close.”

Torvar gave him a drink, and once he’d finished it, the women rejoined him in front of the fire. He did what he was told, and he was told to touch and lick and massage. And eventually he got hard again, and Torvar wanted to be fucked - since he’d liked it so much during his monster party - and Dyce bent him over a table, partly because he wanted something to prop himself up with.

Torvar came in Dyce’s hand, and when they separated Dyce collapsed into a chair.

Skjor stood up. He hadn’t said a word the entire time and Dyce wasn’t sure what he admired more; his restraint or his stamina. He told Dyce to lie down and Dyce was grateful, because he was tired; there didn’t seem to be a part of him that wasn’t, although he’d not come with Torvar, and his cock was still half-hard.

Skjor knelt between his knees, and Dyce lifted his hips. Skjor entered him slowly, almost agonisingly so and when he’d sheathed himself Dyce was hard again. Sated, the others mostly watched as Skjor gradually increased the pace.

Dyce didn’t think he had it in him to come again, but soon he found himself panting and gasping, and his hands inching towards his cock. Skjor growled at him, and he took his hands away. And then he was hanging on, his fingers trying to find purchase on the stone floor as Skjor was practically fucking him across it.

“All right, whelp, off you go.” He took a hand off Dyce’s hip and palmed his cock roughly, tugging it almost to the point of pain. Dyce yelped and squirmed, and then he was bucking his hips up for more. Skjor was snarling his hips snapping forward as he fucked Dyce harder.

Dyce came. He watched his own seed land on his stomach and chest, sliding down towards his neck as Skjor practically howled. Dyce was lost, he vaguely felt Skjor come, pull himself free and add to the mess on Dyce’s skin.

Skjor knelt over him, catching his breath. No one said anything for a few moments.

“Oh you,” Aela said affectionately.

“It’s almost dawn,” Ria said, yawning.

Dyce stared at the smokey ceiling. “I gotta see if Mercer would approve of this.” He had never been so glad that he’d joined the Companions. Now all he had to do was scrape himself off the floor and find his clothes before Tilma arrived to clean up the mess.


End file.
